


Hold onto me

by Mariah123



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Depression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Teacher Nolan Patrick, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariah123/pseuds/Mariah123
Summary: Nolan is the grumpy teacher who loves his kids. Travis is the damaged hockey player who needs fixing. They fall in love. This is how it happens.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Hold onto me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan is the grumpy teacher who loves his kids. Travis is the damaged hockey player who needs fixing. They fall in love. This is how it happens.

Leaning against the beige wall of the reception area, Nolan huffed as the side of his abdomen cramped due to his sprint to get to the school.

"You're late" Lisa declared with a raised brow as she hands him a cup of coffee. Nolan stared at the proffered cup before looking up at Lisa and then promptly looking back down. 

"I love you" he whispered still staring at the cup before taking said cup. 

"I know you do" Lisa says as she grins at him with a wink.

"Your kids are waiting" she reminds as she takes her place behind the wooden countertop housing a landline phone, a paperweight and an array of other decorative items ranging from a cacti to a bunch of papers that have nothing of important written on them.

"Shit" Nolan murmurs as he settles his coffee cup on the counter, waves a goodbye to Lisa and darts to his classroom on the other side of the school.

"What a weirdo" Lisa murmurs with a fond smile as she takes a sip ofK coffee and stares at the back of Nolan's black hoodie. He was one of the only teacher who actually gave a shit about his students despite his I-don't-give-a-shit attitude about practically everything else. 

* * *

"I'm here!" Nolan announces as he stumbles into the classroom to the relief of his friend and co-worker Alex. 

'Thank you' Alex mouths as he practically sprints away from the classroom, leaving Nolan alone with his kids.

Immediately huddled into a hug by sobbing seven year olds Nolan finds himself worrying. 

"What happened?" He questions as he wraps his arms around all the kids he manages to reach.

"We thought you died Mr. Pat" Sun-Mi wails, revealing her missing front tooth, she hiccups as she attempts to calm her hysterical sobbing. Nolan's eyes widen. 

"Wha-" 

"Yeah Mr. Patty" Daniel chimes in with his Australian accent and a nod that makes the curls on the top of his head bounce, and a widening grin on his red face, whilst he rubs his tears away. 

"Why?" Nolan questions with a confused laugh.

Michaela looks sheepish, her braids swinging side to side as she shuffles on the spot. "My grandma didn't come to thanksgiving dinner and she didn't bring the sweet potato pie and then my dad said she died and we can never see her ever again" Michaela explains as tears gather at the corner of her eyes. 

"You didn't come to class with your fact-a-day about space and I thought you died as well" Michaela continued her tirade as her voice as well as her sobbing increased on volume, until she ran up to him. Nolan scooped her up into his arms and rubbed her back as she sobbed into his shoulder. 

"I really thought you died, Mr. Patrick" she whispers into Nolan's ear. He feels his heart break and writes a mental note to talk to her father when he collects her at the end of the day. He settles her down. 

"I'm not leaving anytime soon" he assures the kids who look up at him wide-eyed. The kids look at one another with trepidation before smiling and launching into details of their weekend. 

"I helped my dad with the car" Daniel explains proudly in his Australian twang

"My mum and I made Kimchi together" Sun-mi says as she jumps on the spot

"It smelt really bad" She continues as she wrinkles her nose. Nolan laughs as he turns to his other students.

"I broke a plate!" 

"I went on a rollercoaster and then I vomited in the car" Ethan adds, giggling as everyone groans in disgust

"Tell us a fact about space?" Michaela asks as she looks up at Nolan.

"Did you know-" Nolan begins lowly as he squats on the ground to stay in eye-level with the kids. They lean forward with interest."-the moon is shaped like a lemon" he finishes as the eyes around the room widen.

"Woah!" Daniel exclaims as he shakes his head in shock 

"But it looks like a circle!" Carly murmurs confused, unable to wrap her mind around the concept.

Nolan laughs.

* * *

Alex knocks on his door whilst the kids are doing their time tables sheets and Nolan's attempting to mark their descriptive writing pieces. 

"Lauren wants to see you" he whispers into Nolan's ear. Lauren was the headteacher - lovely woman. Nolan wrinkles his brows but before he can even asks the question Alex shrugs his shoulders.

"Ok kids, Mr. Johnson will sit with you whilst I do something" he explains to kids who look up with smiles. They all nod while Michaela looks panicked at the thought.

"I'll be back" he says to appease Michaela who smiles her dimpled smile before looking back at her paper. Gotta talk to Mr. Olatunde, Nolan reminds himself as he makes the trek to Lauren's office. 

* * *

"Lauren?" He questions as he enters the office and takes the proffered seat. 

"You know how there's a prize for the class with the politest behaviour" Lauren begins as she smiles at Nolan. Nolan smirks with pride. It was his class. 

"I'm assuming you know that your class won, from your smirk" Lauren deduces as she tried to hide her own smirk, Nolan was her favourite teacher, though she would never admit it. Nolan nods as he attempts to hide his smirk to no avail. 

"Well I've managed to arrange something big for them" Lauren says with a twinkle in her eyes. "For the whole school, technically" Lauren continues "But your class gets to spend the most time with our gift" Lauren finishes. 

"Spend time with our gift" Nolan questions confused, head tilted to the side. Is it an animal? His eyes widen as he recalls the incident with Sienna the snake. Lauren breaks him out his reverie sensing the dreadful direction his mind was taking him.

"Not a snake" Lauren clarifies as she shudders, Nolan heaves a sigh of relief.

"No" she reiterates "I've managed to get Travis Konecny" She finished with jazz hands and a squeal so unlike her that she reddens before coughing uncomfortably.

Nolan raises his brows "Travis who?" He questions elongating who.

Lauren stares at him wide-eyed before giggling. 

"Wha - what do you mean who" she exclaims as if Nolan not knowing who Travie Konecny is was a sin. Her laughter takes a hysterical tone and Nolan settles his hand on her arm. Lauren collects herself.

"He's a hockey player" Lauren says, Nolan continues staring.

"For the Philadelphia Flyers" she continues as she waits for a sign of recognition in Nolan's face which doesn't come. 

She shakes her head. 

"You can go now" Lauren prompts causing Nolan to jump up with a grin, Nolan never got into Hockey. "but next Thursday he'll be here, be nice" Lauren warns as she waaves him goodbye, ignoring Nolan's offended sputter.

* * *

  
He comes back to the classroom to Alex's questioning glance, the kids don't notice him and carry on diligently working. 

"Some guy called Travis Konecny's coming for the politest class award thing" Nolan reveals offhandedly. 

Alex's eyes widen and the beginning of a squeal escapes his mouth. 

"No squealing" Nolan reminds with a grunt, stopping Alex, who then begins to shimmy his shoulders in excitement as an alternative to squealing. Nolan stares at him with mounting horror.

"Just leave my classroom, please" Nolan desperately begs. Alex giggles before pressing a kiss to the top of his head and darting out. All pretences of annoyance leave as Nolan attempts to stifle a grin. He wasn't attracted to Alex no, but sometimes his love (platonic) was too much to handle, Nolan had never been comfortable with emotions until Alex came darting into his life with hugs, cuddles, kisses and a fiance named Derek who baked the world's most delicious deserts. 

"Kids" he calls out, they immediately stop and turn their full attention to him. Nolan feels his heart warm as they look up at him with their smiles, like as if he's worth their precious little smiles. He doesn't deserve it. Nolan clears his throat and attempts to stop the sting behind his eyes. 

"A hockey player called Travis Konecny is coming around for your prize, for politest class" Nolan says, he's about to carry on, tell them it doesn't matter if they're not into hockey, they can enjoy meeting a new person. But then squeals ring around the classroom.

"Travis Konecny?" Sun-Mi practically screams jumping up from her seat causing her chair to swing backwards. 

"He plays hockey!" Daniel exclaims jumping up and down, curls bouncing.

"For the flyers!" Hannah squeals as she shakes her legs in excitement and soon the whole class starts talking. Nolan shakes his head, with a fond grin, there's no way they're gonna get to work today and it was thirty minutes left until the end of the school day so Nolan lets them be as he collects their sheets of paper marvelling at the fact that Joshua was able to answer his nine times tables. Patting Joshua on the back and giving him a small bar of chocolate as well done, Nolan sits himself on the desk and begins to look up this Travis Konecny that his whole class seems to be enamoured with.

* * *

Travis sits in the locker room, tying the laces to his skates with shaking hands. He's late, he knows it and coach will probably have something to say about that but he can't bring himself to think about that right now. Something happened, something strange actually and Travis can't bring himself to say the word, the small word. 

"TK!" Kevin cheers as he bumps shoulders with him as he enters the locker room. Travis almost jumps in shock before he realises that its only Kevin with his Bostonian accent and wide grin. Travis smiles weakly as Kevin grabs his gatorate and leaves him be. Maybe he should get some help.

* * *

That's how he finds himself in a yellow room with a grinning shrink.

Dr Philip is a kind looking man, Travis notes. His eyes hold a softness as he looks earnestly at him with a sad but knowing grin. Frankly, Travis wants to punch that pitying smile away. He stares blankly into Dr Philip's eyes hoping to unnerve the older man, who just grows sadder at Travis' attempts at being threatening. Travis refrains from scoffing and rolling his eyes as they sit in the tangible silence. 

"You have to say something, Travis" The therapist gently reminds the Canadian with a whisper.

"I was raped" Travis murmurs as he finally breaks eye contact and begins to stare at the blue of the walls behind the therapist. They both ignore the fact that Travis had agressively flinched as he spoke the word. The doctor just grins as he pencills something onto his notebook. Travis feels a flash of annoyance as he resists the urge to snatch the notebook and read about just how fucked up he is. 

"That's good" the large man says as he peers at Travis from underneath his eyelashes "You can say the word" he points out as he looks at Travis with a pointed grin that only makes his words sound condescending. 

"Yeah, well, it's just a word" Travis mumbles unintelligently, as the blue of his hoodie catches his eyes. 

"The hardest word for a rape victim to say" Dr Philip reminds as he scrutinises him, making him want to run away. Travis shrugs at the doctor's response and turns to look at the myriad of certificates that are hung upon the walls. 

"Does anyone know?" John - the name on his nameplate - questions as he rests his pen atop the book, ready to write. Travis glares at the pen as he ignores the lump that begins to form in his throat. 

"No" Travis answers. He wants to tell someone so bad. Wants to tell Kevin, so they can cuddle on the sofa and eat icecream, so he has a safe place to cry. But then Travis imagines the disgust on his face, the distaste, and he can't bring himself to say the words to Kevin. 

"Why?" John questions as he joins his hands together to form a triangle that rests atop the wooden desktop. 

Now if that ain't the million dollar question. It's a simple question, but Travus doesn't know the answer. Ok that's a lie, he knows the answer. Disgust, they'll all know, they won't look at him, won't speak to him and he'll be all alone and he feels so goddamn vulnerable. Of course Travis doesn't say anything to the therapist and just stares. John sighs. 

"If you were to talk to your team doctors? Coaches? Management? Or even the higher ups in the NHL would they..." He pauses and the atmosphere of the toom turns icy.

"Care?" Travis finishes for John who just nods sympathetically. Travis doesn't answer but the bitter chuckle that escapes his lips is answer enough for John. 

'No they wouldn't'. Is the clear and resounding answer to that question. Travis knows it. Even John knows it deep inside.

Then John looks at his wristwatch and looks to Travis with a sigh. 

"That marks the end of our session, next week, same time" he reminds with a soft smile. 

Travis just about manages to smile back, albeit very faintly. 

* * *

He's sitting in his car, having trouble breathing, chest on fire and an ache in his jaws from gritting his teeth too much. He's a pathetic looser who got himself roofied and then raped and now he's having a fucking panic attack. He shudders as his eyes sting with the force of keeping his tears at bay. But he can't stop them, can't stop thinking about the man he used to be, the confident, talkative, happy man he used to be and now he flinches everytime he scores and the hands of his teammates wrap around him in a hug. The hands that used to make him feel homely warmth now felt cold. 

His phone rings. 

Travis gasps like a person caught red handed committing a felony, before he begins to vigorously wipe his tears away before realising that the person over the phone be able to see his red nose and cheeks.

"Hello!" Travis answers the phone with as much energy as possible.

"Travis, I got something for you" The sound of Dave, his agent comes through the speaker and Travis wants to smash his head across the windshield. Whenever Dave has 'something' for him its usually something to increase his media presence, like that Dior commercial or that cameo in that one hockey movie who's name Travis can't remember for the life of him.

"Yes" he replies as a way of asking Dave to get on with it.

"A media appearance at a school" Travis brightens up, tears forgotten, memories of that incident temporarily forgotten, he loves kids. 

"I'll send you the location" Dave grunts over the phone before cutting the call, Travis is too excited to care, he ignores the ping of his phone alerting him that Dave has sent him the address and probably the date and time.

Travis grins as he opens up a new tab on his phone and searches for brownie recipes.

* * *

They're sitting shoulder to shoulder, thighs touching as they vehemently stare at the tv screen, playstation controllers at hand. 

"I know" Kevin spits out from besides him.

Travis rolls his eyes as he continues looking at the brightness of the screen "Know what" he questions lightly with an air of amusement as he bites his lower lip. 

"How dirty you are" Kevin responds thinly, Travis pauses. He can feel the sting behind his eyes, the pain in his chest and the words stuck in his throat. He turns around. 

The disgust in Kevins' eyes and the distaste on his face hits Travis like a freight train. He tries to say something, an explanation.

It wasn't my fault. 

But all that comes out is a winded sob. Kevin looks him up and down with a disgusted leer and scoffs at his pathetic form, hunched over and shaking. Then he's leaving. And now Travis can really feel the panic spreading through his chest like fire. 

"Wait" he calls out.

"Don't leave me" he sobs 

"KEVIN!" He screeches. 

Then he wakes up gasping, holding onto his bedsheets like lifeline. Sweat pooling on his nape and dripping down his greasy hair. 

"TK?" A voice calls from across the door of his bedroom. Fuck it's Kevin. 

"Yeah" Travis responds hoping to sound calm and collective, but only succeeding in sounding breathless. 

"You good?" Kevin questions with a concerned chuckle. 

Travis nods, wide eyed. 

"Ugh yeah" he stutters as he remembers that Kevin can't see him from behind his closed doors. 

"Just a nightmare" he explains as he calms his breathing down. 

"Ok buddy" Kevin responds, still sounding concerned. 

"Do I gotta look under the bed, or in the closet for you?" Kevin questions in his bostonian drawl and even though Travis can't see him, he can hear the grin. 

"Fuck off!" Travis calls out as he flops onto his bed with a grin. 

"Sleep tight, Trav, don't let the bed bugs bite" he says with a guffawing laughter, but before Travis can respond his footsteps go lighter and lighter. 

Travis doesn't even have time to lament on his nightmare as his eyes feel heavy and he falls into sleep once again.


End file.
